


Libertad

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Series: Libertad [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is free, Draco Malfoy with the rainbow hair, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter likes to travel, Love, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: "Era lo que llevaba esperando todos esos años, no desde que acabó la guerra, sino desde siempre; desde que tenía memoria. Lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y prometerse que, si dependía de él, el mundo entero sería el lugar de infinitos encuentros y reencuentros entre ellos dos".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.
> 
> N/A: Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción. (Fanfiction: Angelito Bloodsherry; Wattpad: Angelito97-Delena)

**_draco & harry_ **

**_libertad_ **

La primera vez que lo vio fue en el parque del Retiro, en Madrid, en la zona del embarcadero. Fue casualidad que su mirada se dirigiera a él, de entre todas las personas. Todavía hoy dudaba de que fue lo que le hizo clavar sus ojos en ese completo desconocido que era Draco Malfoy y no seguir adelante como hacía desde que estaba en el país.

Sí, ese chico, que se dejaba abrazar por los rayos del sol y perdía la mirada en algún punto lejano entre el cielo y el agua, no era otro que un desconocido que le recordaba a su antiguo compañero de escuela.

No podía ser otro.

Ese día está grabado a fuego en su memoria, simplemente tiene que cerrar los ojos para vivir cada detalle de nuevo. No es necesario un pensadero, no cuando se trata del día que su vida empezó a tener sentido.

¿Qué le hizo acercarse? ¿Su instinto Gryffindor? No, no se acercó. Fue Draco quien presintió que alguien lo observaba y se volvió. Los ojos del rubio brillaron al reconocerle. Fue una sensación extraña la que tuvo al ver esa mirada grisácea dirigida a él y que no hubiera nada de lo que estaba acostumbrado, solo paz, armonía y felicidad.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió, no fue lo relajado que parecía rodeado de muggles en un lugar muy lejos de casa y muy poco atractivo para un aristócrata, ni tampoco la pequeña sonrisa que desdibujó sus facciones, sino el cabello, normalmente rubio brillante por culpa de la gomina, libre. Podía apreciar como la brisa, que bailaba a su alrededor, hacía magia en él y le dejaba entrever los tonos pastel que decoraban parte de su inmaculado cabello.

Rosa, azul y púrpura.

Recuerda cómo su corazón eligió ese momento para detenerse, también como todos esos sentimientos que creía enterrados, volvían a él con la misma claridad con la que estaba viendo a Draco Malfoy; _al verdadero Draco_. No al chico atado a los deberes familiares, a los prejuicios o a una sociedad que en un principio le amó y después le condenó sin contemplaciones.

Estaba viendo al Draco que siempre quiso ver; al chico del que se enamoró y nunca supo si había alguna posibilidad de que fuera real.

—Potter —su voz era angelical. No había atisbo de odio, tampoco de sorpresa. Draco sonaba como alguien que llevaba un rato esperando y que estaba feliz de estar ahí, en ninguna parte y en todas partes. Draco sonaba a libertad.

Sabía a libertad.

Lucía a libertad.

Draco _era_ libertad.

Lo que llevaba esperando todos esos años, no desde que acabó la guerra, sino desde siempre; desde que tenía memoria. Lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y prometerse que, si dependía de él, el Retiro; el mundo entero sería el lugar de infinitos encuentros y reencuentros entre ellos dos.

Una semana después, ese embarcadero se convertiría en el testigo de su primer beso.

El mundo, el testigo de su historia de amor.

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Historia inspirada en un post de tumblr de @goldentruth813. :)


End file.
